Twin Imprint 2
by sarenelsoria
Summary: Fallow the adventures of the children of Bella Edward, Jacely and Jacob. They imprint on each other and are werevamps. they go to meet their family.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Jacely

I awoke in the morning with Jacob by my side and our children asleep beside me. I couldn't get over how beautiful they were, I careful took Jacob's wrapped apendages off my body and held my sleeping babies. This was amazing something that would change my life forever but in that moment I didn't care I simply held my child in my arms.

Jacob awoke several minutes after me and smiled. I handed him the baby I was holding and saw that lovely gleam come to his eyes. "Good morning Jacely." He said and leaned over kissing me. "My wonderful wolf cub mother. What should we call the boys?"

"How about Darius and Devon." (**It can be a boy's name too)**

**"**Perfect." He replied smiling and then one of them awoke. I carefully took up my shirt and it felt so strange and yet so wonderful to have a living creature suckling on my brest. When he was finished I carefully padded his back and he let out a satified burp.

"Why don't we call this one Darius, it fits him." I said.

"That it does." Jacob replied smiling. "Hi little man." He said and touched Devon's fingers. "Ten tiny toes and a tiny nose." He said as if to himself.

"The pack is most probably waiting for us at Sam's I say that we wrap them both in blankets and go to them."

"First I think someone needs a dipar change." Jacob said getting up and going over to where he had left the dipars last night. He also got some tolet paper. "Until we go to the store this will have to do." He said and carefully wiped his son and put on a new dipar. Deven did not awake throughout.

Together the four of us walked over to Sam's to find more people than I would have dreamed possible. All the pack was there and so it seemed was the whole reservation people I had never even talked to were welcoming my children into the world. Someone had told them that they were both boys because everyone was holding two balloons and when they saw us let them go. Over two hundred balloons filled the sky. I smiled and made my way over to everyone. Devon was awake by now wondering at all the cheering and loud shouts. I quickly fed him so he would not cry. He then looked around from my arms. His piercing blue eyes staring out at the world with interest.

"They are beautiful Jacely." Sam said coming over.

"Thank you Sam." I replied smiling. "Their names are Darius and Deven."

"Darius and Devon Blackswan, it does have a ring." He smiled at us both. "Welcome to the world children, all this loud noise is for you." They stared at him.

"They are so cute." Leah said coming over and for once her personality that I had never liked had vanished. "What are their names?"

"Darius and Deven." I replied smiling. Then there was a loud speaker we carefully covered the babies ears.

"I would like to welcome Darius and Deven to La Push." Sam said into the microphone. Everyone cheered and the babies let out two howls. They both sounded too much like wolf howls. I gently rocked the one I was holding until he stopped crying and stared at me with those beautiful blue eyes. I gazed down into his with warmth and love written all over my face. He continued to stare he could do little else.

"Can I hold him?" Emily asked.

"Of course Em." I replied, "A god parent should get to know her god child." I put Darius into Emily's arms.

"God parent?"

"That is of course if you want to be." I said smiling.

"Of course."

"The one that you are holding is Devon." I said. "You can tell by the eyes."

After that everyone gathered around a big table that I hadn't noticed before it was full of gifts for my babies. I stared at it. "This is too much." I said. "Thank you everyone."

Most of the packages were clothes in a verity of sizes blazers and overalls one piece tee shirts that wrapped around a dipar. All the way up to four year olds clothing. "We won't have to go shopping for a while." Jacob said smiling. "You seem to have done it for us." Everyone laughed and Sam gave us four wrapped packages. The first one contained monogramed baby blankets with their names on them.

"How did you know?"

"Billy told me yesterday and I went over to seattle." Embry replied smiling, these gifts were from the pack that much was clear from their expressions.

I then unwrapped the second gift and two adorable toddler blue pajama sets spilled out. They both had a wolf on the frount of them. "Thank you so much." I said. "I would hug you if I could." Everyone laughed at that.

"Open the other two." I did and two stuffed wolves barely bigger than my hand were inside. They had the same coloring as me and Jacob. The pack and I laughed.

"Thanks." I said. "Wolves make the best companions." Which made them laugh again. I opened the third gift and found two carry sacks. Straps that would fit a wolf's body perfectly or a humans.

"I made them for you." Emily said and her skin became if possible more coppery.

"They are wonderful Emily." I said and put Deven in one it slung over my sholder so that his head would be supported. "Hands free." I said and everyone laughed.

We left at dusk after the babies had fallen asleep. "Goodnight all." I said knowing full well that they would be celebrating "my children" until dawn.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Two Years Old

Jacob

Today my sons stripped in frount of the whole pack. They suddenly started pulling off their clothes and even their dipars I was never this strong willed when I was their age and there are two of them.

"Naky, Dada." My adorable Devon said.

"I can see that." I replied my Jacely was laughing as they zoomed around Sam's house with no clothes on holding their stuffed wolves named Wof and Oggy.

"I am going to get you." Sam said and pounced upon Darius tickling him.

"Eof, Unkie Am." He said in his childish manner sounding somehow like and old man.

"Alright Darius, I will let off if you put your clothes back on. Agreed young man."

"Agree." He confirmed smiling. He got up and quiet as you please got his clothes back on.

"That's my boy." I said smiling his shirt was on backwards but he seemed so proud of himself.

"I can too." Devon said and put his clothes on as well his pants back to frount. They were so cute. I loved my little sons so much.

"Good job Deven." Jacely said hiding a laugh behind her hand. He beamed with delight.

"Tank, you Mama." He said smiling obviously proud of himself.

"Dada? I go potty." Darius said and I took him to the bathroom. My boys were growing up. "Bye bye poopies my body doesn't need you any more." I cannot get him to stop saying that but it is so adorable that I don't care. I lift him up so he can wash his hands. They both have Jacely's hair but I am not sure where the green eyes come from. Most probably Jacely's side of the family.

"I love you Dada." He says and turns around hugging me with wet hands. I laugh.

"You got Daddy all wet with that love." I said and kissed his palms. "I love you too Dar." He beamed.

"Wof?" He asks me.

"Wolf." I agree laughing and get down on my knees he sit astride my back and I run on my hands and knees. When the pack see me they laugh.

"No laugh Dada, Dada good wof." He said which of course makes them laugh harder.

"Yes Daddy is a good wolf." My Jacely agrees her eyes dancing in that way I love.

"Mama good Oggy too." Deven says we can't get him to try to say wolf yet. "Give Oggy ride?" He asks Jacely.

"Alright Dev." She replies and gets on her hands and knees. Together we race about Sam's house our twins on our backs and wolfs clutched in their hands. They laugh and it is childish but I love it. It is times like these that I feel the luckiest man alive.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Three Years Old

Bella

My daughter and son are a miracle that come at a price, they are both vampire and werewolf. I often wonder what will show more when they get older their wolf side or their vampire side. Or like me will they be attracted to both and ultimately come to a decision. I was lucky I had love on my side and my love was truer for Edward than for Jacob. I am glad of that now because my sister is his imprint. Today we took the twins out for their first kill. Ever since they were little we have been feeding them both blood and human food.

"Where we go mama?" Elizabeth asked in one of her play suits that Alice kept buying for her. I swear they both have enough clothing for ten children their age.

"We are going hunting in the forest." I reply.

"What hunting Mama?" Edwin asks me.

"Get blood Edwin." I replied and Edward shows up with a backpack strapped to his back.

"Ready Bells?" He asks me and we both take the children.

The forest is full of animals I can sense then but also am careful to only hunt deer I bring one down and hear my child scream. I drink and then sit her down beside the deer she does not drink but continues to scream. Finally I cover her eyes and hear her sob against me. Her brother meanwhile has finished drinking.

"What ong wit lizzy?" He asks.

"Lizzy is tired that's all." I reply knowing that my daughter is more werewolf than vampire. She still needs blood to survive though. Her eyes are green like Edward's were when she is not drinking. Her brother has green eyes as well.

"Lizzy take nap?" He asks clearly wanting that to happen. The twins are spoiled but they always want the undivided attention of all seven of us at any given moment. I nod and turn off everything in my child's mind sending good thoughts. She relaxes against me not truly sleeping but not awake either. Her eyes are open and so I close them listening to her soft breathing. We are not sure if they can sleep without me doing this.

"Now Eddie look at the state your clothes are in." I said smiling his overalls and shirt are completely blood stained. I put Lizzy into her backpack and smile down at my small boy. "Do you want to play with the ball?" I ask.

"Ball." He agrees and Edward takes out the ball he brought with him. Looking at Elizabeth with worry in his eyes.

"Alright little man lets play." He says and tosses the ball at a high speed. Our son catches it easily but drops it displaying the clumsiness that they seem to have inherited from me. They never trip over their own feet but they fumble catches sometimes or stumble over small stones. We continue to play until we are caught by surprise. A bear emerges from the forest.

"What dat?" Edwin asks.

"Scary monster." Edward replies. "Be careful." He forgets that Edwin is the one who will face any monster and Elizabeth is the one that will hide. Edward runs forward.

"Bad monster bad." He says and pounds on the bear with his child like hands. I instantly shut down the bears system before it can react. "I killed monster Mama." He says pride in his voice.

"Yes you did little man." I replied. "Stay away from monsters though alright?" He nods

"Okay Mama." He says smiling. "For you I do." We take both backpacks and the twins back to the house. I close down Edwin's mind and put them both in the cradle making it seem like a bad dream for Elizabeth.

"What are we going to do?" Edward asks me. "She is clearly not wanting to hunt."

"Well we can see if she survives without blood." I reply.

"I suppose we can do that. Edwin seems completely vampire though." Edward says.

"Nothing is wrong with wolves." I tell him.

"Oh your right apart from the fact they just love to slice us up into nice little pieces." Edward says. "Forgive me but I don't want to become sushi."

"This is your daughter you are talking about you seriously can't be prejudice against your own child. We knew something like this might happen."

"We thought something like this might happen but Alice did't see it."

"Well duh if Elizabeth has werewolf inclinations do you think Alice would see it. I am going to write Jacely about our daughter. Ask her for advice on raising werewolf children." I told him. "You need to remember that she is your daughter. She looks up to you and loves you even if you are afraid of her. Don't treat her any different than Edwin."

"If I don't then she will be going on more hunting trips." Edward said his one flaw was his temper. Usually so gentle he also had this streak that came out in him sometimes. His predator instinct.

"I am going to write a letter to Jacely right now." I said and stormed off into our room and if he thought he was going to come in here he had another thing coming. I heard the piano start to play downstairs as I fumed. Stupid husband and his stupid piano. What was I talking about I loved Edward with all my being.

_Dear Jacely,_

_We took the kids hunting for the first time today and Elizabeth did't want any part in it. In fact she started to cry when we killed the deer. This clearly shows in my opinion that despite her vampire blood she is werewolf. So any tips for raising werewolf children? I know that you have two of your own. Edward doesn't know what to do and I am afraid that our family will treat her differently please help. Bella. Our other son is clearly a vampire.  
_

That sounded desperate but before I lost my courage I mailed it. Too late now they can't get it back.  
I then sank onto our bed and began to cry.

Return to Top 


	4. Chapter 4

_  
_

Chapter 4

Three Years Old

Jacely

I have been so busy that there has been no time to think. I have a daughter now, her name is Isabella. Although everyone calls her itsy Izzy. She is one month old today and the twins are both fascinated by her. I put her down for her nap a minute ago. I then hear a baby wailing and find my son biting my daughter. I pick him up and see that it is Darius and quickly close the wound. "No biting Darius." I tell him not noticing for a minute that his eyes are blood red.

My son is a vampire. Just as I turned into a werewolf. "You do not bite people." I tell him and he starts to cry at the severity of my tone. Thank you whoever you are holly spirit Jesus, Buddha, Allah that Jacob didn't see this. His wolf lies on the ground it's head bitten off. He has gotten a taste for blood. Hopefully my boy won't turn violent I won't allow that to happen. It can't happen. His sister seems fine and is breathing normally thanks again who ever you are. I have no money to speak of and until this moment didn't need any. Desperate however I use my children's college fund to get a ticket to Alaska. _Jacob, Orphanage meeting I forgot about until now we are supposed to bring our kids be back in a few days._

I board the plane Darius still sobbing and in a few hours I am in Alaska. With three small children going to a house filled with vampires. Great just great if they want to kill my children they can do so easily. They won't though Bella will stop them from doing so. I call a taxi and both Darius and Devon fall asleep at either side of me. Softly snoring childish snores. While I am worrying about Darius.

I arrive at the address listed on the post cards and hear music playing. I do not want to be here but I have no other choice. I strap the baby across my back and hold my sons in both arms stepping outside into the snow. I ring the doorbell and to my relief Bella answers she has obviously been crying she takes one look at me and my children and breaks down. "It's alright Bells, tell me what's wrong."

"Elizabeth." She sobs. "Hates blood, Edward is upset at me and I don't know what to do." I stand inside the doorway.

"Well do you have a place where I can set my children?" I ask her. "They all fell asleep in the taxi."

"In the nursery, they built it so big that there is room for four times the two I have." She replies and concentrates for a minute. "Everyone is asleep so they won't bother us."

"Alright lets go then." I reply and she leads me to the nursery, which is as big as our trailer. Two adorable children lie asleep in two beds and I lay mine down on the soft padded floor. After the door closes I allow myself to cry sobs racking my body. We hold each other two sisters that have never really known each other than in dreams which I send her every night when I can remember. Our link is strong but at the moment our spirits are weak.

"Darius bit my little girl today." I told Jacely. "I don't know what to do." I then started sobbing so hard that I could't stop. When they finally paused I said. "Jacob thinks that I left for a conference at the orphanage I am so absent minded so its actually believable." I continue to sob. "I don't know what to do."

"It seems as though the only thing we can do is give our children to each other and give our loved ones false memories." Bella replied. "What color is his eyes?"

"Darius has green eyes." I replied.

"Like Edward that will make it even more believable." Bella said. "Jasper can sense emotion and I can't guard against that."

"Will you come back with us? Also I need money to make this a reality. I used the kid's college fund to get here." I told her.

"Of course I will give you the money you spent to make your way to me." She replied. "Also you might want a few outfits, I know how hard it is for you and Jacob."

"We get by, we are not a charity case Bella. I just need that money so Jake doesn't ask questions."

"Alright." Bella said. "I can make them continue to sleep for however many days I am gone. I can also make the two children think that we are their parents as well as you."

"I would like that, I love Darius but at the moment I think it is best that I forget about him because I would miss him horribly." I told her.

"Is it alright if I change his name, Edward would never pick Darius." Bella said. "It is a beautiful name but it wouldn't happen."

"Yes and I think that I should change the little girl's name as well. I think Amaya was the name we had picked out if we had another girl."

"That is beautiful." Bella said sadly.

"It means night rain." I agreed and sat down upon the floor. "Well do what you are going to do to me." I said. Darkness instantly closed over me. Slowly images of Darius my little boy melted away replaced by new images of Amaya, Amaya on my back Amaya standing out in the rain Amaya playing games of clapping hands with me. Amaya dancing for no reason. Amaya singing so beautifully like an angel. Amaya my daughter. Amaya wanting to meet her cousins. Bella giving us a plane ticket. Flying over in a airplane and falling asleep on Bella's couch.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Three Years Old

Bella

I sobbed as I erased my daughter from my families memories and put in Jacely's son instead. Then I tampered with my son's memories and finally my daughters. After that I did Darius and Devon. I then awoke Jacely's family my daughter included. My daughter was now Amaya Blackswan. She opened her eyes and screamed.

"I want my Mama." She wailed. "Where is my Mama?" Jacely came running and scooped up my daughter.

"Shush honey its alright nothing bad has happened." She rocked my child in her arms and slowly my little girl fell back to sleep. "She is such a sensitive child." Jacely said tenderly. "Your sons are beautiful." She said. My little girl had blue eyes like her little boy it would be alright it would work out.

"I have an idea!" I exclaimed. "Why don't I take my children to meet the pack we could cross over from the woods."

"They would be glad to hear from you even if you are a vampire now." Jacely said. "They tell me about you."

"Really?" I ask.

"Yes they do." She replies. Amaya's overalls are perfect for the wolves.

"Alice thought I might have a daughter but she was wrong. She got so many girls clothes that I don't know what to do with them all." I told her and showed her the wardrobe. "Would you like them for your daughters? They will go to good will if you don't want them."

"Why not? If you are giving them away anyway." Jacely said.

"Oh and Anthony just grew out of these." I said handing her some clothing that was actually too big for my Edwin, but would fit Darius and Deven perfectly I was careful to keep aside some clothing as well.

"Thanks Bells." She said and began looking at the dresses.

"Why don't you just take it all and give away whatever you don't need." I said smiling.

"Wow this is like half a wardrobe." She said and I helped her pack up the things. Four suit cases later we were ready to go. I held Darius and Edwin in my arms both didn't even stir.

"Shall we go then?"

"The last week has been really great Bella." She said smiling. "The children really seem to like each other." She put the baby across her back and together we took the next flight. I gave Bella the urgent need to go to the bathroom while I bought the tickets including a return one for me on the same day and made a transfer to the college account. Bella came back still holding her boys I briefly wondered how she did it.

"All done." She said and we waited for the plane to come. It came and four hours later we were back in port angelos. Jacely called Jacob on the phone telling him to meet us by the border and then giggling like a school girl she took me to a shop that sold wigs. I bought a blond one and some green disposable contact lenses that actually looked like my eye color. She then drove us in a motor cycle back to the meeting place.

"I see your boys inherited the sleep through everything gene." She said smiling.

"Actually I am not sure if they can actually sleep. I shut down their minds periodically. It helps them rest somehow." I said most probably making no sense. There was the pack on the border line. I gritted my teeth and they all fell asleep all at once. I then implanted new memories of my child and erased the old I felt like the bird that takes away other birds babies and puts in her own. I then did something that I had never even tried before I added the memories to my own mind first and erased the ones of my son. I awoke everyone then.

"Sorry Bells, must have dozed off. We stayed up late last night didn't we?" Jacob said.

"Its alright me and Jacely went for a ride on her bike with the kids they fell asleep half way through."

"Daddy!" Amaya exclaimed she was adorable maybe I would have a daughter someday.

"I forgot last night to give you these." I said and handed them trunks of clothes. "Alice had a vision that I would have a girl but it didn't come true. She bought enough stuff for four little girls before it faded. Give away what you don't want."

"Thanks Bells." Jacob said smiling.

"Yeah thanks." Emily said. "Whatever Jacely doesn't want I am sure Erica could use some clothes as well." (**AN Emily and Sam have a six month old daughter.)**

"Well I better get back to Edward."I said. "My flight leaves in a hour. Seven days is long enough for them to be asleep. I wanted them to be well rested though." I smiled.

"I will drive you to the airport Bella." Jacely said.

"Thanks Jace." I replied smiling. "I can't believe that I forgot to pack bags. I was just so excited when you invited me down."

"Yeah your still our Bells." Embry said. "Just don't bring the L- your family."

"Good save Embry." I said smiling. "Bye everyone.

"Bye Bells."

After a four hour flight I was home. I awoke everyone, Edward was asleep at his piano and had keys pressed into his face.

"Your back!" He exclaimed.

"Daddy, Daddy." Our children cried.

"How are my boys?" He asked and swung them up hugging them both. I was home and it felt like this day had lasted forever for some reason.

"How was the flight?" Alice asked grinning.

"Long luckily the kids slept through it."

"Thank you mind control." Rosalie said dryly.

"Exactly." I replied smiling she was a bit startled when she realized that I could even alter my looks by mind control. For a week no one was sure who the real Rosalie was even Rosalie. It was very funny although neither of us slept with the other's partners. Finally Edward broke through my block on Rosalie's mind and life returned to normal. "It's good to be home."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Fifteen Years old

Devon

We were just coming home from Clair's eighteenth birthday party when it happened. All month I had been feeling a bit ancy and I guess I know why now. Fredric, Sam and Emily's son made a comment about my sister. He was eleven and a total duface. "Your sister is like hot." He said to me he actually said my twin sister was hot. That was it I felt something snap inside and felt myself break into a thousand diffrent pieces. I came back together in a form that was not my own. I was so startled that I forgot my radge at Fredric.

"Devon?" My sister asked her voice magnafied and somehow seeming as though it came under water. Then there was another wolf beside me my sister I knew at once.

_How did this happen?_

_I don't know but it's weird isn't it._

_You just read my thoughts! _

_Yeah I did and you read mine_

_This is so cool_

I can't really explain wolf form either you are one and you get it or your not which would really suck. As she thought I knew exactly where she was and where I was at the same moment it was like x ray vision or something.

_I can see where you are._

_So can I weird._

_I wonder what our aunt is up to._

_wow I heard that too and you weren't even talking to me._

_This is so strange._

_Twins are supposed to do this aren't they?_

_ In science fiction sure._

_This is so weird I wonder if it is a dream and I simply over dosed on pizza._

_An over dose of za simply makes your belly hurt no this is more strange than that. Like my dreams_

_Like what dreams?_

_I didn't want to tell her but the images kept coming._

_I know these people how do I know them?_

_Let me check something_ I stained and sure enough I could detect some strange substance in my sister's thoughts

_What is that stuff?_

_I don't know I wonder what happens if I paw at it with my mind. Sure enough the black stuff melted off._

_I am my aunts daughter not my moms! How did this happen why me?_

_That is really amazing but what does that mean for me. Could you do the same for my mind? Why we have this black stuff is beyond me but I want it off now._

_Alright I will try. _

_That tickles and feels really weird. Oh my I have a vampire for a twin brother! This is so not happening I am going insane that must be it I am crazy there is no other explanation or as you said an overdose on za._

_Call it pizza_

_never it is cheesy za and cheesy za it will remain._

_Whatever._

_Kids?_

_Dad!_

_Daddy!  
_

_It's alright it's perfectly natural just a part of growing up only we get more hairy than most._

_A lot more hairy_

_Uncle Brandy! _

_Brandy!_

_So remember the stories kids, well your living one._

_You mean..._

_Yep your wolves howl at the moon and all that, lick each other sniff buts and kill vampires._

_Embry your a wolf too_

_Yep. Arrrooooo_

_That is so funny._

_Thanks I try._

_Listen Kids you might not be able to change back at first._

_Mom your a wolf too?_

_Yeah sweety I am._

_We are going to go back to the party._

_Oh and by the way you will be in your birthday suit when you transform._

_Thanks for informing us Uncle Sam, gosh way to make us blush that is if wolves can blush_

_Stay under cover you two and watch out for each other._

_Alright dad._

_Yeah don't worry Dad I will take care of my Sis._

_If I don't take care of you first. _

_They are gone._

_Yeah its just us_

_want to wrestle?_

_Sure._

_Pounce upon her tail_

_move out of his way and attack his rear flank_

_dodge rear flank attack_

_This is hopeless its like corriographing a tumble._

_Yeah it is._

_Want to go up to Alaska?_

_Why not?  
_

_Sound cool see our cousins._

_Yeah totally_

_get the dark stuff out of their minds even if they are vampires_

_that means you were like born a vampire_

_was not_

_was so _

_was not _

_was so_

_run through the trees_

_I fallow you_

_this is fun _

_unedited thoughts_

_I love you_

_wow a little too unedited but I love you too_

_You do really_

_Yeah_

_Kissing cousins well our family is full of them I suppose_

_yeah this is interesting._

_I wonder if this is like something we can control_

_don't know_

_Smell something up ahead_

_Deer_

_Want to bring it down_

_A medow like this one a woman my mother biting into the deer, me feeling the animal die and sobbing into her sholder than blackness and memories of the woman I thought was my mother._

_Wow you couldn't drink blood so your mom gave you to mine. Interesting_

_I hear the animal's thoughts in its last moments._

_Thats horrible_

_brings giving back to the land into a whole new prospective. That's why everyone thinks I am so sensitive I can hear the thoughts of animals_

_I am hungry_

_so am I, I am used to it_

_I stalk and bite down on the deer. Hot blood fills my mouth golden sweetness_

_Can I try some_

_Sure help yourself_

_Hot blood like ice cream and sprinkles and all kinds of good things._

_Finish off the animal_

_you bet_

_it tastes good like this._

_This is what we were made for not processed food or people animals and to use all of it and to honor the spirit like our ancestors_

_I wonder maybe there are more people like us that don't even know_

_Wow not even bones remain_

_no sign that we have been here lets continue on_

_This is fun I love running_

_So do I_

_Running through the forest_

_fast feet quickly moving_

_pure freedom pure joy_

_we made a poem_

_I suppose we did together_

_never apart_

_I feel as though I know your mind so well_

_two souls and one heart_

_This must what it feels like to have someone to love_

_not quite_

_Your right_

_I think I love you as a sister_

_So do I_

_Friends forever_

_defentatly_

_night is falling soon_

_why don't we find a place to rest_

_Good idea Cous_

_none of that call me sis and I will call you Bro_

_Whoever did this to our minds meant well_

_but it is so confusing_

_why couldn't they see we would be both_

_werewolf and vampire_

_why couldn't they see that we need to embrace both our heritages_

_As one_

_We will have to ask_

_When we get there_

_This is so weird_

_Two souls _

_One mind._

_Goodnight Sis_

_Goodnight_

_A dark forest path a man steps across it. Showing the way guiding me to him. He is smiling "Hello Child." I am your ancestor. Your mother thought me a dream and that is all I am. I was one of the great ones brother's in life. In death no one remembers my story. You are both my children. You and your cousin sleeping beside you. You have to share dreams in this form._

_That is cool._

_Yes it is young one, did I mention that you can talk as well. Spirit dreams are not limited to body just like wolf form._

_This is amazing_

_You will become a great leader one day wise one. Young one you will advise both people. The other two are lost to me as they do not know of their heritage yet. Your ancestor first to have your abilities and the son I have never known will also give you spirit dreams. You wise one are more like the mountain cat than the wolf. You young one are more like the bear than the wolf. Your brothers and sisters will come once they become wolves as well. You will establish a new kind of being upon this earth._

_Thank you old one._

_Cleaver young one use that sharp wit of yours sparingly or else you might hurt yourself_

_I keep telling him that but he never listens_

_You wise one need to act your age _

_I keep telling her that but she never listens_

_you are good for each other both oppisite although you will find life mates with others_

_we know_

_You are smart both of you you have the cleaverness of our people_

_Thank you old one_

_welcome young one I feel your spirits slipping away from me_

_How will we find you again_

_I am all around you, you simply have to stick out your hand and you will feel me. My spirit is in the air around you. Goodbye young ones_

_Open my eyes_

_Look around_

_Weird dream_

_Old man_

_breeze_

_Same dream_

_Old man real_

_Oh my ancestors_

_exactly oh my ancestors_

_This is freaky_

_totally freaky_

_lets run_

_Agreed we need to find more about vampires_

_Smell deer up ahead_

_I want to kill it_

_You sure_

_Yes, its spirit cries anyway_

_alright_

_pouncing upon it and taking the first bite feeling the animal's fear and its spirit breifly touches mine before going elsewhere Taste is good like golden honey_

_Give me some_

_Alright brother wolf_

_Your right it does taste like honey_

_Finish it off_

_pick in cleaner than clean_

_until not even bones remain_

_leave no trace behind_

_Continue to run_

_smell something diffrent_

_Bear spirit_

_Stronger than deer_

_much, has young_

_continue on_

_smell lone bear without young_

_male bear_

_dinner?_

_you know it_

_You can hunt I will wait_

_Bear swipes at me I avoid bear tries to get me with its claws I duck. Then I bite into bear. Bear roars_

_Spirit fading from bear_

_Bear meat good_

_sound like primative person_

_You try bear meat good, like sunshine on a cloudy day._

_Mmm its better than deer._

_Just better than deer?_

_Yes_

_Finish bear _

_Crunch on bones_

_lick paws clean_

_Close eyes_

_so sleepy_

_Hello children  
_

_Who is that_

_I am your ancestor forced into being by a vampire, no love. Parent died when I was a cub. Strong in power raised myself. Found white man settled down with wife. Had children. Grew old died. Now wind teaching my children and grandchildren the ways of the Werevamp._

_What ways_

_Always give back to the mother. For although we are preditor we are also prey to our greed. Never take more than you can use. It hurts the mother that we depend on. _

_You sound like elder_

_I am one young one you have much to learn. You wise one have much to experance your souls are both old but your vessals are young. Take the worlds teachings._

_Yes elder._

_I never went to what comes next, I stayed behind to watch over my family. My Sarah is there and so are many of my children maybe one day I will be too. I only know this existance and can only bearly remember a older one._

_Did any know what they were?_

_None I didn't want them to have the responcibillity but it found them in some way. Charlie was a policeman helping people, until he got too old._

_There is a history of policemen in our family_

_The guard dog instinct they did not have a pack so they made one of their own. To uphold the laws of the white man instead of our people. It is good work honest work but I prefer living off the land and knowing what I am._

_So do I_

_As do I_

_You children are a wonder, both your people coming together, one with more werewolf blood the other with more vampire. You love each other which means that there is hope for peace between the two species. If someone is raised for hate or told from birth or change to kill without thinking that is what they will do. Newborns are easily impressionable. I know I have made some._

_You bit people_

_Yes I had no pack and so I made one. First my wife after seven children and she was dieing of the eighth. Then my son when he had a hunting accident. All my children actually. We stayed together for two hundred years and then me and my wife both died. My children went on to have other children, they have not come to me yet which means that they are still out there somewhere._

_I have however many great grandparents alive?_

_You both do as does Bella and Jacely. She has even met some of them although she doesn't know it and they don't know her well. The Denali Coven, more live in south america in the wilds pefering the heat to the snow where the wilds have not yet been claimed. They will not be found unless they want to be but every century or so the two covens meet. Your ancestor is with my boys in South America. You would like him Young One._

_Who decided these names anyway?_

_Very like a young one, you earn the name through action. It is time that we band together. It is time for the werevamps of the world to unite and come together. We are throughout each country now but they do not know it. You will be the leaders of the others._

_Why us?_

_Wise one, it is because you are the first to accept all of what you are. You are waking already I can feel your minds becoming one with the real realm._

_Open eyes_

_Look around_

_I liked him_

_So did I_

_Can we run_

_Yes lets run fast_

_No need to eat today_

_I agree full from bear, I wish I had a stomach to pat_

_Oh brother now I know why that is a saying _

_Funny sister_

_I heard your howl_

_yes I know_

_It was loud_

_Yes I know_

_It hurt my ears_

_yes I know_

_Lets get there quick want to see cousins_

_I agree_

_...(Break)..._

_That was a long run_

_It was_

_Lets go in to the house_

_I agree_

_My home I should have been living here_

_You should have, but I am glad you did not._

_As am I._

_Scratch at door_

_Mother answers_

_Aunt Bella_

_She knows who we are she's staring_

_She lets us in_

_Fallow me_

_This is a big room_

_Was my nursery_

_Hands instead of paws_

_face instead of fur_

_Goodbye wolf_

I stood bear nackade in frount of my sister wolf who also stood. We both blushed and grabbed blankets. blushing now I wonder why she was thought to be my sister my skin was so much more coppery than hers.

"We look nothing alike." I said laughing and she joined me.

"How could we think we are related?"

"Lets tear down the walls."

"Agreed"

I consentrate and see the black stuff on everyones minds even Bella's I remove the blackness. People start shouting and it hurts my ears.

**If you like my stuff please reveiw it, That way I don't feel like I am only pleasing myself. Otherwise I might drop this story and go onto another **

Return to Top


	7. Chapter 7

_  
_

Chapter 7

Fifteen Years old

Devon

I was trying to get past the racket when someone hurtled into me. It was my brother, I hadn't seen him in twelve years since we were only three. He looked like me and had topaz eyes he smiled at me a broad grin that I liked.

"Hello Brother." I said. "It's not every day that you meet your twin." He laughed a great big booming laugh, not like my laugh at all.

"It has been a long time." He replies. "What is she like our mother, I only have a child's memories of her."

"She is a very interesting person to be around. Sometimes I think her more child than adult. She likes to stick her hands in paint just to feel the coolness of it over her fingers. She sings beautiful songs and is so kind and caring with everything. I have not heard her raise her voice once despite that I am not the easiest child to get along with."

"You must be needing clothes both of you, unless blankets have suddenly become a fad on the reservation." He said dryly and I shuddered.

"No thank heavens and some clothing would be appreciated." I replied.

"You are taller than me, I think Emmett's clothes will fit you better."

"I couldn't ask that."

"Nonsense you are my brother, and these are my family. Although not by blood still mine." He said.

"Exactly Anthony, you will always have a home here." A female vampire said coming into the room I looked her up and down.

"Hello my name is Alice." She said and proffered her hand.

"Devon." I replied.

"Hey little buddy, I have clothes for you." A big man said coming into the room.

"Wow your strong!" I said and he grinned.

"The name's Emmett." He said and stuck out a hand and then in a gangs of new york accent. "Emmett cullen you better not be messing with me kid." He said and I let out a long stream of laughter.

"Nice to meet you Emmett, are those for me?" I asked I really needed clothes badly.

"What's it to ya kid?"

"I knew we shouldn't have let him watch that movie but does anyone listen to me no."

"It was just a movie Alice." An angelic voice said a young girl came round the corner and I knew my life would never be the same. Her blood smelled so delisous I had to have a bite, but I couldn't that would mean I would hurt her. The same struggle was going on behind her eyes I could tell that she was my imprint. Nothing else mattered. We would be together forever.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Same Year

Amelia

This stranger smelled so good, but I couldn't bite him I just couldn't that would be wrong somehow. He looked at me with love in his eyes. Topaz eyes which meant he was a vampire, like me? No not like me, I wonder why everyone is shouting. He continues to stare and I don't know what to do. I have never been so confused in my life.

"This is your cousin Devon." Alice says her words coming from far away. "I don't know how long he will stay with us." I look at him and he stares at me I suddenly feel anger course through me. What is happening? Something inside me just snapped and now I am on the ground. I look at my hands and find that they are paws. Devon turns strange and there is another wolf beside me. Anthony leaves the room and the brother of the year award goes to him for leaving me when I need him.

_What has happened?_

_It's alright_

_that tickles you shouldn't be licking me when I don't even know you._

_Oh I shouldn't, we are bound together you and I_

_Sounds alright_

_Does to me to_

_Your blood smells good_

_As does yours, you want to change back?_

_I suppose but I don't know how_

_I can't really teach you it is diffrent for everyone. Watch me._

He turns back into a man and my thoughts are my fingers instead of claws, teeth instead of fangs. I turn back and I am completely beare of all clothing. I blush and hit the soft carpet. He is staring at me and I suppose I am also staring at him.

"Put this on." Emmet says and hands him some clothes, he also drapes a blanket over him then he does the same for me. He squirms under the blanket and comes dressed in simple overalls his chest showing. So sexy, I am only eleven I shouldn't be this into a boy not yet. He stares at me from the blanket and I look up at him.

"Could you get me some clothes Alice?" I ask and she nodds she comes back a minute later with the clothing. One of my more simple dresses. I put on the underclothes under the blanket and stretch out my arms to put on the dress. I then leap to my feet as the dress falls around my ancles. "You brought some for Amaya as well?"

"We are trying to prosade Rosalie out of an outfit."

"Good luck with that." I say. Rosalie loves her clothes like her children and has even named them all. Well I suppose that obsessions are normal in vampires. She came in a minute later.

"I have decided to give you Maddy." She says holding up a pretty dress.

"Thanks." Amaya replies smiling. "Could I also barrow some under things?"

"I brought those with me as well." Rosalie replies. She puts the dress down beside Amaya. Amaya squirms for a minute and then does exactly as I did jumping up her dress coming down to her ancles.

"I might need to throw out this." I say looking down at my torn dress.

"I will take it, I could use a change." Amaya said smiling.

"You will not." Edward said coming into the room. "You are a Cullen, therefore you don't get to wear rags."

"Still I was raised on the reservation. Told not to waste things."

"We won't waste it we will give it away if it can be salvaged." Edward backtracked.

"If I hadn't said anything would you have given it away?"

"If it is salvagable which this is not." Edward replied holding up the garment that was praticaly ripped in two.

"I don't know about that, can I have it please?" She asked and my father's eyes went all glassy for a minute the same way they do when Bella asks for something.

"Why not?" He replies and gives her the dress. Devon was staring at me, I felt a bit uncomfortable and was glad of his apprasing gaze at the same time. His eyes made me feel giddy like I could look into those blue pools forever. I was invincible as long as he held me in his gaze.

"Hey, Amelia have you seen my shirt." My brother asked from the other room and Amaya starts acting funny.

"No Anthony, check that mess you call a room, most probably on the floor somewhere." I yelled back.

"Found it." He says and comes out in his favriote shirt one that Carlisle had given him for his last birthday. It is long and billowy and Carlisle said that it was actually from the eighteenth century.

"Alright come in here, your brother is here as am I. You big lug." I told him and he comes in and sees Amaya instantly his eyes turn black.

"I think I should go out." He says and runs out the door not before a rip is heard and a black wolf stand where my brother did a moment before.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Darius

She smells so good I want just a taste of that sweet necter. What harm could a taste do? No it is against everything I have been taught everything I believe in. Her kneck is exposed from under the blankets just a taste. My sister then turns into a wolf, now while there is pandimonium in the room. Instead I run like a child away from the delicious creature in frount of me. I can not stay away for long however.

"Sister have you seen my shirt?" I ask trying to make myself seem as though I had gone off for an artical of clothing.

"It's in that mess you call a room." She replies. I grab the shirt quickly, thank you vampire speed.

"Found it." I say as I put it on. The young woman in dressed in a beautiful dress, this is too much. They are practically begging me to bite her. I can feel my eyes turning black becoming that of a killers. No I cry inside my mind ferious with myself. I shrug off the shirt at the last minute, before transforming into a big hairy dog.

It is natural, a voice reasons your brother and cousins turn into wolves why can't you. The creature carefully slips off her dress standing under a blanket. My mind can't help but wonder at the curves underneith. Then I am joined by another beautiful silver wolf.

_It's alright don't be afraid, its natural._

_I am not afraid_

_Then why did you run_

_I ran from your blood and your beauty_

_Then I am not the only one_

_No one would have to be blind to see how beautiful you are_

_You are so handsome and strong_

_Thank you_

_You are welcome_

_I think I might love you_

_Stronger than love you are my imprint and I am yours_

_Imprint I like that name_

_As do I, it tells the werewolves that we belong to each other_

_Yes it does, and my family your blood sings a song through my veins and heart_

_Your heart beats with mine and I want you close to me_

_Forever_

_I go over to lick you_

_I lick you in return_

_Time to go back, before everyone starts pestering us_

_Squirming under the blankets  
_

_Fingers instead of paws._

I come back to myselfunder the blankets. "Brother?" My twin asks. "Your pants are on top of the blanket." He lays something over me and I grab it from him. My pants, my boxers are ripped and I know Amaya most probably saw them. She saw my underware surly this means something. I put them on and there is a giant hole running through them. I then put on my pants and stand. Next to me Amaya stands.

"You look beautiful in that dress Amaya." I tell her smiling.

"Thank you..."

"Darius, it suits me better than Anthony." I reply.

"Amaya suits me better than Elizabeth."

"Come on now now I don't get to call you little Lizzy?" I ask and she smiles.

"And I don't get to call you arrogent Anthony." She replies and flips back her hair in a gesture that stops my heart for a full second.

"I don't like the sound of that name." I tell her and all around us my family laughs.

"Good one Amaya, bring him down a few notches." Emmett said.

"You talkin to me?" I ask and put up my fists he also does. Ever since I was little I would wrestle with Emmett. It made me strong and at first he went easy on me but as I got stronger we became more evenly matched. Emmett is my Judo instructor as well as Brazillan Jidizu. He taught me how to fight, as Carlisle taught me history Bella math and Esme english. They all enjoyed teaching me and my sister. My brother however refused to learn more than simple reading and writing. My mother pointed out that he had centuries ahead of him and so he was not forced to do so.

"You guys stop it." Amelia protested. "One would think you were animals."

"I am one." I reply and she glares at me as Amaya lets out a laugh . Now I know my goal in life, to make her laugh.

"Good evening guys." My brother er cousin says coming into the room scratching his butt and still in his pajamas.

"Stay up until two again?" Amelia asks him.

"You know it." He replies. "I suppose you are my sister." He turns to Amaya. "You inherited the good looks of our family." He streaks back his own hair. "I am out to catch some waves see you on the flip side." He leaves.

"That would be my brother." Amelia said. "He is a total dunce but we love him anyway. He calls snows waves and likes to think of him as the next Johnny Tsunami. Try to tell him its a disney movie I dare you. He is good at the snowboard admittedly."

"But that's the only thing he is good at." I said.

"I heard that Bro. One on one mano y mano."

"You know full well what will happen, you will be creamed like last time." Amelia says.

"Well then I will fight you." He replies.

"Uncle Emmett has been teaching me too, if you did something more than just board all the time you would be able to defend yourself." Amelia said.

"Want to come with me Amelia?" He asked her.

"No thanks you are too stupid at the moment call back later." She replied and our cousin's looked shocked.

"Well your, your a lamebrain." Edwin said from the other room.

"Lamebrain that's the best you can come up with. You are a serious throw back Neanderthal." She said. "The tounge is quicker than the sword and don't you forget it."

"They do this all the time." I told my cousins or was it siblings this was so confusing. "I stay out of it."

"Hey, Andy want to come with me and ditch these losers?" Edwin asked.

"Edwin they are our family and not losers."

"Dude chill out." He told me. "You are so harshing my mello." I rolled my eyes in his direction and Amaya giggled I loved her giggle as much as her laugh.

"Catch some killer waves for me Bro." I said smiling and making a crazy sembal with my finger. The door slammed he hadn't quite gotten the consept of closing it gently.

"I have that for a twin?" Amaya said and she made a face of horror which of course made me crack up. I had never liked my laugh it sounded much too like thunder.

"Yep, Edwin is alright although he can be a pain in the neck sometimes."

"All the time." Amelia said.

"No not all the time." I told her. "Just sometimes."

"Like whenever he is awake?"

"Exactly." I reply. "Hey Amaya want to try snow boarding?"

"Never been why not." She replied. "I think I can remember some dreams of doing it though."

"So can I, thank you twin link." Darius said and we all laughed.

"Well then come on. Hey Mom can Amaya barrow your board."

"Of course." My mother's voice came from the livingroom sometimes being a vampire was awesome you never had to shout. "Dad can I barrow yours?"

"Of course." My father replied. They weren't my real parents but I would always think of them as my real parents.

"Thanks." I told them and together we set off. "There's a hill you have to run up you game?"

"You know it." Amaya said smiling and took off her shoes standing barefoot in the snow. "This feels good." She said and flopped down upon the bank sinking five feet into the snow. I laughed and pulled her out. "My hero." She said and stuck her tounge out at me. I also took off my socks and shoes.

"Your right this is nice." I told her.

"I have a better idea, instead of snowboarding how about extreame wolf sporting?" She asked smiling and went behind a tree. She came out as her beautiful silver pelt almost impossible to see in the snow. She put one paw out clearly wanting me to join her.

"I will let you take the first run, hearing people's thoughts gives me a slight headache." She let out a bark of laughter and bounded up the hill. She became nearly a blur even to my heightened senses. She then started sliding down the hill lying down on her body but also using the mountain like a snow boarder would digging her claws into the snow with each turn. She came to the bottom and giving me a sly smile shook all the snow she had collected on to me.

"Just call me frosty." I told her she let out a bark of laughter. "I suppose that did look like fun." I said and also went behind a tree to change. I came out from behind the tree and bounded up the slope. Letting my thoughts be my own was tricky but I found I could manage it. I then sat down in the snow and proceeded to do what she did. Except I went off the ramp that I had built with Edwin. I did three summersaults in midair and came back down starting to slide again. This was better than snow boarding it was just me and the mountain. I was howling with laughter. I came to the bottom and saw her grinning at me.

_Again?_ She asked and I nodded it was so cool that we could control our thoughts. It was like now that we were together anything was possible weird huh. We went four more times before my twin brother desided to give extreame belly sliding a try. It was fun to watch him, he wasn't very good.

I did a flip and caught my tail in my mouth and neatly turned around backwards. This was so my sport.

"Why can you do something I can't do. That is like majerly uncool and unfair." Edwin said and begain to tremble, he then transformed into a white wolf. _Sweet! _He exclaimed and started sliding. _And he moves to the left and to the right nobody can stop this speed demoned from owning the hill. _I caught up with the "speed demoned.

_Eat my yellow snow Edwin._ I peed in frount of him going 90 miles an hour down the hill

_yahhap, that is so gross. Now for a song that I like to call my brother's least faveriote. Mee meee meeee. clear throught play accompaymant. Its a small world after all its a small world after all there is so much that we share that were glad we are aware that it's a small world after all._ Alright mungo embericing fact about me I am afraid of disney cartoons. It is something pecular to me. I have disneyfobia so my knees started to get weak as he sang. _Mickey mouse _I trembled_ donald duck. _I quivered all over. _Goofy Minnie Daisy Pluto, Snow white, pinnocio _I fainted.

I awoke to soft singing. I felt the fabric of skirts and knew it was my Amaya. I pretended to still be out. She gently stroked my hair and as the world came back into focause I heard her words. "Moon light on the moutains, Snow in your hair, ice in your eyebrows and hair. Stars shine above lighting the night. Awake my love to see the sight." She sang those words over and over as she stroked my hair. Then I realized that I had hair to stroke. I had been thoughtfully draped with a blanket but I couldn't help wondering if Amaya had liked what she had seen. I continued to pretend to be out of it. She didn't stop singing for a moment until suddenly her hand slipped forward and her head came to rest against mine. She was snoring loudly in my ears but I didn't care. I opened my eyes to see her sleeping face like a giant above me. I gently stretched up my hand and touched her hair.

"Darius." she said softly, she was still asleep and snoring loudly. "I love you Darius." I smiled and knew in that moment I was in heaven. My pants were on top of the blanket and I put them on. I then slowly pushed back my Amaya until her face wasn't so close to mine and I could sit up. It was the middle of the night which meant that I had been out for about eight or nine hours. I smiled. I gently picked Amaya up and cradled her to me. She smelled so good, like heaven on earth. I sat there just holding her for the rest of the night.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Amaya

I awoke at seven to a loud rumbling noise. I looked around me and saw Darius his hands limp but still holding me even in slumber. I remember falling asleep his head in my lap stroking his face. I knew he was faking after a while but I simply continued to do it anyway. I loved it and he loved it to or else he would open his eyes. I had fallen asleep doing that and to wake up in his arms was amazing. He was my light and like the earth around the sun I orbited around him. He had my heart freely given and I had his and that is the way it would be for all time. He snored loudly his mouth hanging open his tongue sticking out, he looked completely out of it and completely adorable like a little kid instead of the six foot five young man he was.

I slowly tentivly reached up my hand and stroked his face he didn't even stir. He continued to snore just as loudly as ever. I smiled and sat up in his lap facing his sleeping face. He was so beautiful, I had to kiss him, lightly I kissed him on the lips and resived a blast of from his exhale. I smiled his breath smelled like the forest and like a thousand other good things I couldn't name and to my surprise I could also breath it in. I breathed in and out sharing air with my love. Sharing life it was amazing something I could never do if I was human. A smile was on his lips dispite that he was still snoring as loudly as ever. I wondered if he had just fallen asleep as I had woken up. I was content to stay like this forever sharing life with the one I loved.

I stopped breathing air with him and tucked my chin into his sholder simply listening to his snores brought me a level of peace that I had never even felt before. It was so strange and so wonderful. Then flakes of snow began to drift down upon us melting on our skin and making it glisten like dimonds I gently put the blanket over our heads so that he would continue to sleep. It was amazing in that little self made shelter in Darius's arms watching the snow fall right in frount of me and hearing his snoring in my ear. It was a sound that I listened to for hours. I eventually fell asleep listening to his gentle breathing. No fear of the snow because we were to warm to die from exposure.

As I slept the snow continued to fall covering us completely. Little did I know how panicked the rest of my family was up above. I slept on for two whole days, as did Darius. For although we could not die like humans from over exposure we could be weakened from it. On the third day I heard voicesup above in what seemed the distance, over the snoring that my Darius was making. it was enough to wake me from my sleep

"Did you hear that?" Asked Amelia.

"It's just the wind, come lets search elsewhere." Devon was saying. I turned to Darius and awoke him. He blinked back sleep from his eyes and smiled at me.

"Good morning." He said.

"I think it has been longer than just one morning. I think that we might be trapped in snow." I told him and packed the snow around us.

"That would explain why my neck is so stiff." He said.

"Don't move until I pack in over your head." I told him.

"Alright." He agreed we couldn't die of overexposure but lack of oxygen was another thing intirely. I grabbed a stick that I had been lying on and poked it through first punching through as far as I could with my hand. The stick reached out into the air giving us a blast of fresh air. I smiled and shouted.

"YO, Devon down here." I knew that Devon most probably had just jumped a mile.

"Amaya?"

"In the flesh and Darius is with me."

"Hello brother and sister." Darius said dryly. "Could you help us?"

"Of course we will dig you out. How deep are you?

"Seems to be about five feet or so." I replied and I heard him yell up above.

"We have found them." Digging was the only sound for a while before we got out.

"I am starving." I said. "I could eat a whole pizza by myself."

"Pizza sounds good." Devon said.

"For you pizza always sounds good." I said.

"We first have to tell Bella and Edward where we are going." Amelia said

"Alright I am game if you are." Daruis said.

"You will love Za." Devon said. "Most kids do."

"Well, I do have my credit card." Amelia said. "I suppose that we could send everyone a wind message." I looked blankly at her.

"She can control the winds isn't that awesome?" Devon asked me.

"Yeah it is pretty cool." I said as a wind gust blew past us.

"Wolf form?" Amelia asked.

"You know it." I replied.

"I have an idea, go wolf back, that way half of us can wear clothes and hold them for the other half." Darius said. "I think that the ladies should be the ones to do so." I and Amelia agreed and both sat astride Darius and Devon after they transformed. We held their clothes as they galloped through the trees. After about thirty minutes of riding. If we had gone by car it would have been a lot longer. We arrived at the nearest town. Darius and Devon changed back into their clothes and fallowed our noses to food.

"Zelistio's za shop, made to order." Devon said and licked his lips.

"Pizza palor, not za shop." I said sighing.

"Whatever." He said and the four of us went into the shop.

A waiter came up to us and asked, "Would you like to see the menu?"

"No we want two large and two medium pizzas topped with all the meat you have on them." I replied and smiled at Devon.

"Alright and anything to drink?"

"How about a piture of pepsi." I said knowing that my brother got to the point of almost being drunk when he had pepsi. Wait no he was my cousin not my brother.

"Alright coming up." She said and brought us the soda first.

"What is this stuff and why is it bubbling?" Darius said doubtfully whispering.

"Soda, it's good try it." I encouraged and downed my own glass. Devon chugged his and a manic glee filled his eyes.

"Soda is good soda is great." He said and started boncing up and down on the lounge seats. The two others eyed my brother and pushed away their glasses.

"Come on now."

"If it is going to affect me like it affects him I will pass." Darius said.

"Soda soda soda soda." Devon said smiling happily and then took a second cup. He drained it and before my eyes the piture vanished. Devon was now so hyper that he didn't know what to do with himself. His eyes were roaming about the room. It was at that moment the food came. I got the large as did Darius.

"Dig in it, you bite it not the other way around." I said and demolished my first piece in thirty seconds not even taking the time to chew or breath. I took another piece and another and everyone stared shocked as I finished the whole pizza in five minutes.

"That must be a world record." The waitress said. "I will give you another one free if you finish it that fast again." She said and took out a camera. I smiled and started eating Darius's who still hadn't touched it. I finished and burped loundly.

"Amaya appitite extrodenare." My brother said as another pizza came onto our table. Darius took a piece and bit into it hesitantly. He grinned and began to eat with gusto. I smiled.

"See your not dying." I told him and he laughed cheese dripping down from his chin. I gently nibbled it off.

"Amaya, trying to eat here." Devon said although his own pizza was finished. Amelia smiled at him and took a bite. I ordered more pepsi and this time they both drank.

"This is interesting." Darius whispered. "It's making me feel all warm like a ray of sunshine." He said.

"You are my sunshine my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are grey you never know dear how much I love you please don't take my sunshine away." Devon sang loudly. When the bill came I was surprised to find that we had only been charged for the drinks.

"My father decided that as you ate so fast and seemed to enjoy it so much he is giving you free pizza any time. If you agree to allow us to put your abilities on a ad."

"Of course why not." I said smiling. We paid for the drinks and left the restuarnt.

"M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E, Mickey mouse mickey mouse forever raising our banners high high high." He sang off kilter. "Mickey mouse donald duck. Mickey mouse donald duck." He sang and laughed Darius was quivering in fear and then he toppled over in a faint.

"What's wrong with him. Wrong song everyone sing along. This is the song that never ends it just goes on and on my friends and they will continue something something something something." Devon sang as I picked up Darius and held him in my arms talk about role reversal. As we entered the forest Devon fell to the ground fast asleep.

"The bigger they are the harder they fall. Devon gets very hyper and then he crashes. I suppose we will spend the night here." I said to Amelia. "Or a little further in the forest."

"Good idea." She replies and together we set off, me carring the two boys over each shoulder and having Devon's loud snoring in my ear. We find a clearing and settle down for the night. I fall asleep next to Darius listening to his soft breathing.


	11. Author's Note

AN

As nobody seems interested in this story I have decided to stop it, for now at least. No one is reviewing and my life is getting really busy so I might as well focus on other stories for a while at least. Unless of course more people review and tell me that they want me to continue this and so on. Bye for now Sarenel


End file.
